


A Not-So-Secret Love Sign

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attention to detail is a hallmark of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not-So-Secret Love Sign

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duniazade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duniazade/gifts).



> Written on 28 May 2012 in response to [duniazade](http://duniazade.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snape, Luna, and Hermione (wildcard genre): Chizpurfle eggs, Lute of Celestial Gnomes, and the Morose Coachman_.

"—concludes our programme. Tune in Christmas Day to play along with the further musical adventures of the Gnomes of Celestia!"

_Snick!_

Frowning, Severus turned off the Wireless; to his relief, Hermione shifted in her sleep but did not wake as he slipped out of her room.

_Thrum!_

His eyes widening at the familiar sound, Severus rushed downstairs and into the kitchen. "A Lute of Celestial Gnomes!" he cried, seizing the half-wrapped, pink and sparkling instrument from his wife's hands. "Look at the golden strings!" He turned it upside down. "And see here? This is the Secret Love Sign of the Celestial Gnome Queen on its base! It's real!"

Luna giggled. "Of course it's real, you Gnomie."

Clutching the lute to his chest, Severus said, "Knowing the hallmark of the most desired toy of the season does not make me a Gnomie."

"No, I think listening to all the broadcasts made you one. In any case, you weren't the only father who promised his daughter a lute without having one in hand. There were loads of dads vying for Malna's stolen lutes at the Morose Coachman. Unfortunately, they brought Galleons. I brought hag's caviar."

"Chizpurfle eggs?" asked Severus.

"Your last crock of them, actually, but they're not nearly as rare as the lutes. Even Malna was keeping one back for herself."

"Sod my eggs!" Severus exclaimed. "She wants it to lure children!"

"Don't worry. It was Harry who thought a hag might have stolen the toys from Wheezes because George told him he'd seen Malna hanging 'round the shop. She's in custody."

"Good," Severus said, flushing as Luna touched the hand with which he was stroking the lute's frame. "I was just making sure it was smooth. We wouldn't want Hermione getting a splinter."

"Of course we wouldn't," Luna replied, "Gnomie."


End file.
